historia de un amor
by damelifrost
Summary: espero qué me regálen su tiempo en este fic de Jack colono, es corto y cursi y triste. gracias a NUCICO, NadeshKoDark, Amy 142, The Mystery Girl 245, Queen Khione y pauly 2000, por leerme y los qué me leen sin comentar un millón de gracias.
1. Chapter 1

Hola un saludo, espero qué lo lean y qué les guste, y qué me dejen reviews,

Los personajes son de William Joyce, a mí sólo me pertenece él OC.

La trama es de cuando Jack es humano y sera algo corto, porqué dará fin cuando él muera. Ojalá les guste y me dejen reviews e ideas.

**Capítulo 1**

**Mí triste vida**

Estamos en él año 1714, vivo en un pueblo pequeño y casi todos nos conocemos, tengo 17 años soy bajita, morena, ojos grises, pelo rizado y unos extraños mechones color azul, morado y rosa, en mí pelo, casi nadie me habla, piensan qué soy extraña y me tienen miedo, hay pocos jóvenes de mí edad, está una chica llamada Issabelle Laerson, qué es hija del alcalde del pueblo, piel aperlada, ojos rasgados y larga cabellera lacia y negra, todos los chicos la pretenden porqué él qué se casé con ella recibirá una buena dote, hasta Jackson Overland, un chico castaño y humilde, hijo de la Señora Laura Overland, y su hermana Pippa, él es él chico más apuesto y dulce qué conozco y él único qué en ocasiones me dirige un saludo.

Pero se qué ella le gusta, y él a ella, por ser él más guapo de nuestra edad, siempre qué lo ve le habla en un modo qué me enfurece, pero sólo lo hace para jugar con él, ella no lo ama, dice qué es una pequeña diversión, y no puede casarse con alguien inferior a ella. Yo sólo observó cómo Jackson se desvive por agradarle, corta flores y ella finge qué le encantan pero cuando se va las tira a la basura.

Esto es algo qué me duele, ni siquiera se porqué, pero no quiero qué lo hagan sufrir, es tan lindo y divertido, siempre ayudando a su madre a traer leña y después juega con su hermana, y corren felices, siento algo de envidia al verlos tan felices y unidos, quisiera un hermano o hermana asi.

Soy hija única y aunque mí padre es comerciante, no me quiere, dice qué nunca llegaré a casarme, porqué soy muy poca cosa, además de rara, y ni todo él dinero del mundo podrá comprarme un marido, así qué mí destino es la soledad hasta morir.

Me siento sola, la soledad me mata y me hace sufrir, ojalá y muriera así no daría vergüenza a mis padres, no se porqué no tuvieron más hijos, así me sentiría mejor, por lo menos serían mis amigos, y les confiaría todo.

Qué hermosa esta la Luna, siento cómo sí su luz me acariciara, y me consolará, su luz me transmite mucha paz y me hace sentir tranquila, cómo sí tuviera un plan para mí.

Por cierto mí nombre es **Ximena Campos**

Bueno me despido, dejen reviews e ideas.

Dam Frost


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, la verdad no creí qué este fic les fuera a gustar pero agradezco sus hermosos reviews, en serio me llegan al corazón y me siento muy feliz, él personaje de Jack pertenece a William Joyce, a mí sólo me pertenecen los OCS.

Agradezco a mis grandes amigas, por acompañarme en cada una de mis locas ideas **The Mystery Girl 245, Queen Khione, pauly 2000 **tratare de actualizar entre miercoles y jueves, gracias por tu hermoso rewiev, y gracias por acompañarme en mi fic, **NUCICO, NadeshkoDarks, y Ami 142.**

_Capítulo 2_

Horribles Pesadillas

**- ¡Agh! No, no, ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! Por favor... - **

Qué horrible pesadilla, otra vez lo mismo, era yo... pero hace mucho tiempo, y tan distinta, mis ojos eran castaños y mí cabello era... normal... No se porqué tengo esa misma pesadilla siempre:

Estoy junto al lago, corriendo, me subo a los árboles, en eso veo una sombra, y mí curiosidad me hace seguirla, buscando hacia donde se fue... De pronto... Tropiezo y caigo al lago, no se nadar y me hundo rápidamenteme, quiero gritar pero no sale voz alguna de mi boca, solo consigo que entre agua a mis pulmones, siento como empiezan a contraerse por la falta de aire y un agudo dolor hace que me lleve la mano al pecho desesperada... me estoy ahogando, siento que las fuerzas me abandonan, trato de salir del agua, pero es imposible. ¡Tengo miedo, no quiero morir! ¡Ayudenme por favor! Nadie me escucha y morire sin remedio.

De pronto... distingo una mujer muy hermosa, y a la vez extraña, con unos bellos ojos color violeta, me toma la mano, y logra sacarme de ahi, no se quien es, la pesadilla es tan real que siento como golpea mi pecho para sacar el agua que trague, me da algo a beber, no se que es, pero siento algo extraño correr por mis venas, me siento muy rara, pero no tengo fuerzas para abrir mis ojos, y agradecerle que me haya salvado la vida, oigo voces lejanas que me hablan... quiero responder pero no puedo, yo me perdí al momento de tomar la mano de la extraña mujer, me siento a salvo por fin.

**- Ximena... Ximena ¿Me escuchas? Despierta... ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estas bien? - **

**- Sí mamá, estoy bien, no es nada, tranquila-** Pero no es cierto mis manos tiemblan y mí respiración es irregular.

**- ¿Otra vez ese sueño? Ya te dije qué lo olvides, todo está bien. Sólo son eso... Sueños, y sí sigues pensando en ellos lo seguiras teniendo. Debes ocultarlos y olvidarlos, a tú padre no le gusta qué le hables de ellos.-** Mí madre siempre dándole la razón a mí padre, nunca me entiende y mucho menos me defiende.

**- ¡Mamá a mí padre no le gusta qué le hable de nada. Ni siquiera me dirige la palabra, no me quiere, me odia y se avergüenza de mí.-**

**- ¡Niña calla por Dios! No hables así de tú padre. Debes respetarlo.-** Otra vez me dice lo de siempre, ya estoy cansada de eso.

**- Lo respeto y lo quiero muchísmo pero él a mí no. ¡No es mí culpa! Lo intento pero no puedo ¿Crees qué me gusta soñar eso? ¡No mamá! Pero no se van, siguen en mí cabeza, y ya estoy cansada de tenerlas siempre.-** ¿Qué no entiende lo qué le digo? Mí madre no me escucha.

**- Pues debes poner más empeño, y no molestar a tú padre para nada.-** Me respondió enfadada.

**- Yo no lo molesto, él me ignora, ni siquiera me ve, para él hubiera sido mejor qué nunca hubiera nacido, o qué hubiera sido hombre, me desprecia.-** Respondí alzandole por primera vez la voz a mi madre.

**- ¡He dicho, qué te calles! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de la persona qué te dio la vida? Es mí marido y tú padre, y tú le debes respeto, porqué es él hombre de la casa. Mañana a primera hora, vas a confesarte con él Reverendo. Scott, y le diras las cosas horribles, qué has dicho de tú padre, y que me has faltado el respeto al levantarme la voz. Te dará unas buenas reprimendas y con justa razón. Así limpiaras tú conciencia y estoy pensando seriamente en hacer caso a tú padre y recluirte en un convento, después de todo, no creo qué te cases algún día. -** Me dijo furiosa, mi madre no tolera que hable mal de mi padre, supongo que lo ama tanto, que por eso no le importa lastimarme.

**- Buenas noches mamá, hasta mañana, quiero descansar.-** Respondí con voz cortante.

**- Hasta mañana. En verdad estoy indignada con tú vergonzoso comportamiento.- **Me dijo irritada.

**- Mamá... ¿Yo siempre tuve él pelo y los ojos de este color? Es qué en mis sueños soy distinta...-** La cara de mí madre me pone nerviosa, se pone palida y su voz tiembla cuando me responde.

**- Sí hija, así naciste, ahora duerme y no preguntes tonterías.- **Respondió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Me cubri él rostro con la almohada para ahogar los sollozos qué salieron cómo torrente, incontrolables. A mí madre tampoco le importó. Mí padre me odia, por ser diferente y ella cómo siempre le da la razón. Odio mí vida, quisiera morirme, no se porqué nací, debería irme a ese convento qué dicen mis padres talvez ahí encuentre la paz qué tanto anhelo. Estoy sola, no tengo a nadie. Siento qué me ahoga, este maldito sentimiento qué me lástima y me hace sufrir, es tanto el dolor y amargura, que no se como sacarlo, golpeteo la almohada con los puños, tratando de desahogar mis sentimientos mientras esta se va humedeciendo, a causa de mis lágrimas, el dolor me desgarra el alma, y aniquila mi corazón lentamente.

Ximena lloraba de dolor, dejando qué sus lágrimas salieran libremente, en un caudal sin fin, como una forma de limpiar las heridas de su alma y su corazón. Cansada de sentir la falta de amor de sus padres, y él sentirse cómo un estorbo en sus vidas, al fin después de tanto llorar se queda dormida, pero es un sueño intranquilo, y a la vez tan real, se ve a si misma fuera de su casa corriendo desesperada, queriendo huir de todo y de todos., sumida en su inmenso dolor, empieza a sentir, miedo, panico y terror, es algo que ya habia experimentado antes, y es cuando despierta, y se da cuenta qué está dentro del lago, ese lago le da escalofrios, y no sabe porqué, tampoco sabe cómo es qué acabó ahí, o en qué momento su pesadilla se volvió realidad, intenta salir a flote, pero es inútil, sus pocos esfuerzos no logran hacer qué llegué a la orilla. Decide dejar de luchar y abandonarse al agua, pronto acabaran sus sufrimientos.

Ok, me despido, espero qué les haya gustado él capítulo, lo hice con mucho cariño, y la verdad me emociona qué les haya gustado tanto, espero qué les siga gustando, y supongo qué ya saben quién la salvo de ahogarse cuando niña, y pues lo qué bebio era una poción para olvidar, ya saben qué es la Guardiana de los recuerdos y quiso qué olvidará, él mal momento qué vivió pero nada es para siempre y por eso lo sueña, porqué su subconsciente se niega a olvidar, y quiere qué enfrente su recuerdo. Bueno me despido y espero qué les guste.

**Dam Frost.**

**P. D. Ya voy actualizar Silver Moon, y a leer los fics pendientes, sorry, él cel se me apaga, y por favor les pido qué me envíen un pm cuando actualizen. Ah y ya de pasó le hago propaganda a mis fics "cambio de papeles" y "enredo de amor".**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aqui este capìtulo, espero que les guste y agradezco sus hermosos reviews, en serio me llegan al corazón y me siento muy feliz, él personaje de Jack pertenece a William Joyce, a mí sólo me pertenecen los OCS.

_La parte donde habla Jack y sus pensamientos son en cursivas. _y la parte de Ximena es en letra normal, solo quise diferenciar ojalá y me entiendan.

Agradezco a mis grandes amigas, por acompañarme en cada una de mis locas ideas y leerme: **The Mystery Girl 245, Queen Khione, pauly 2000, NUCICO, NadeshkoDarks, y Ami 142.**

**Capìtulo 3**

**Tabla de salvación**

_**"Jack... despierta... Sal de tú casa y ve al lago... pronto..."**_

_**- Esa voz... ¿Quién eres? ¿Porqué me hablas a mí? ¿Acaso eres... Dios?-**_

_**"No soy Dios... no preguntes... después lo entenderas... Ahora ve y date prisa o... sera demasiado tarde..."**_

_**- ¿A donde debo ir? - **__Pregunté__**.**_

_**"Al lago, corre... Antes qué sea tarde..."**_

_**- Está bien ire a donde dices... pero me debes una explicación, quién quiera que seas - Estoy soñando, no entiendo - **__¿Porqué me hablas a mí?- Le volvi a preguntar con voz aún adormecida._

_**" Corre, sólo tú puedes salvarla, sólo tú me oyes..."**_

_Salvarla... Dijo salvarla... Salí de mí casa aún dudando, pero obedeciendo a la extraña voz, qué parecía salir de la Luna._

_Corrí lo más rápido qué mis piernas lo permitian, y a medida qué me iba hacercando al lago mí corazón se lleno de ansiedad y algo parecido al miedo, a decir verdad era un sentimiento un poco extraño, sentirme asi, sin una razón aparente, pero segui corriendo, porque era lo que mi corazón me pedía hacer._

_Al llegar, pude distinguir a alguien tratando de salir, no lo pensé más y entre al agua, justo para ver cómo la chica dejaba de luchar y se abandonaba al agua, sumergiendose poco a poco. Nade con más fuerza y me sumergí al agua para tomar su mano. Ella abrió los ojos asustada, y se soltó de mí mano, se la volví a tomar y ella me golpeó con las pocas fuerzas qué le quedaban, comprendí qué estaba asustada y entonces solté su mano, y bajé un poco hasta tomar su cintura con una mano y con la otra intenté nadar, ella ya no tuvo fuerzas y se desmayo, algo qué noté al sentir su peso más cargado._

_Segui nadando y logre llegar a la orilla contraria del lago, habia una cueva, escondida, ¡Cielos! ¡Ni siquiera tenia idea que estaba ahi! la Luna la ilumino y decidí llevar a la chica ahí, no sabía quien era ni donde vivía, y no podía llevarla a mi casa, mi madre preguntaría cosas, y no sabría que decirle, y tampoco podría mentirle, era algo que no se me daba bien. _

_La deposite en el suelo, y la observe, era tan pequeña, frágil e indefensa, que mi corazón brinco, lleno de ternura, me parecio conocida, no recordaba de donde, ¡Por Dios! Aun no entiendo como puedo ser tan torpe para no recordarla, era una chica, bastante diferente, sus extraños cabellos, de colores, era algo que la hacían única e inolvidable. _

_Estaba desmayada, así que me dispuse a darle los primeros auxilios, con mucha vergüenza le di respiración de boca a boca, y ligeros golpes en él pecho, para sacarle él agua qué había tragado, tosio un poco y empezó a reaccionar. Abrio lentamente sus ojos, eran preciosos y grises, del color de un hermoso lago congelado, pero su mirada... nunca nadie me habia visto con tanto miedo._

**- ¿Qué hago aqui? **- Le pregunte, ¡Por Dios! como había llegado ahí, y ¿Qué hacia con Jackson en ese lugar tan... tan... desconocido? - **¿Porqué me trajiste aquí? Me... ¿Quieres raptar? Porqué sí es así, pierdes tú tiempo, mis padres no te darán ni un sólo peso, por mí. **- Seguro quiere dinero para casarse con Isabella, pero se ha equivocado de chica, debería saber qué les está haciendo un favor a mis padres, al deshacerse de mí.

_**- ¡Oye! Tranquilizate, solo te salve la vida, te estabas ahogando. - **__¿Cómo puede pensar algo tan ruin de mí? __**- No puedo creerlo... ¿Acaso tengo cara de forajido? - **__Siempre he pensado que soy alguien carismático, pero esta niña, piensa cosas espantosas, ¿De donde sacara tanta tontería?_

**- No... claro que no... pero no entiendo... ¿Salvarme? ¿De que? -** Le pregunte, sin entender sus palabras, la verdad me parece ridicula esta situación.

_**- ¿De que? Te estabas ahogando... y el que debe preguntar soy yo, ¿Qué hacias tú en el Lago a esta hora de la madrugada? Y en camisón...- ¡**__Hay Dios! No me había percatado de eso, ¡Por Dios! cuando la ví, solo pensaba en sacarla. _

**- ¡Camisón! - **Exclame abrazandome a mi misma con pudor, no me habia percatado de eso, aun seguía confundida, senti mis mejillas arder de vergüenza.

_¡Qué vergüenza! Nunca había visto a una mujer así, con tan poca ropa. Me tape los ojos, ni siquiera espere que dijera algo más, me levante y salí rapidamente de ahí, era algo embarazosa esa situación, es mejor que vaya en busca de leña para hacer una fogata, para que entre en calor, no puedo dejarla así, con la ropa húmeda o se enfermara, me parecio oir que me hablo, pero no hice caso, es mejor irme, no se como reaccionar y mucho menos, se como tratarla, ya me dejo claro que piensa que soy un patan._

_Talvez regrese a casa sin hacer ruido, para coger alguna ropa de mamá, para qué se cambie y alguna manta. _

_Corrí rápidamente a casa, me puse una camisa blanca, unos pantalones marrones, un chaleco y una capa del mismo color, saqué la manta y un vestido de mí madre, tomé leña y algo para prenderla, regresé a la cueva._

_Estaba dormida, pero note un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, supongo que por la ropa humeda, si no se cambia pronto le daria fiebre. Prendi la fogata y la movi suavemente para que despertara y se pusiera ropa limpia y se acercara al calor._

_**- Hey, despierta, -**__ Ella se movio ligeramente y abrio los ojos con pesadez. __**- Ponte esto, esta seco -**__ Le dije mientras le tendia el ropaje y la manta, y salia de la cueva para que se vistiera._

**OoO**

Era un chico lindo, pense mientras observaba como sus mejillas se teñian de rojo y salia corriendo. ¿A donde iba? ¿Es que acaso me iba a dejar sola en ese lugar desconocido?

**- ¡Regresa! ¡No te vayas! ¡Vuelve, no me dejes aqui sola! Por favor... ¿A donde vas?- **Le gritaba mientras lo veia marcharse corriendo, dejandome sola... Empeze a llorar, me senti mas sola y desamparada que nunca, ¿En que momento salí de mi casa? ¿En que momento mis pesadillas se volvieron realidad? ¿Porque no me dejo morir? Asi no estaría pasando por esto, y ya no sentiría ningún dolor. Y lo más importante ¿Qué hacía ahí a estas horas en ese Lago tan espantoso? No lo entendía, pero ahora estaba sola, con frío, y con miedo. Cansada de tantas emociones me quede dormida y no supe de mí, hasta que senti que me movian suavemente, entonces desperte, era él, que me observaba con sus grandes ojos marrones, en su mirada pude ver la preocupación, entonces si le importaba, nunca nadie se había preocupado así ¡Había vuelto por mí! ¡No me dejo sola! ¡Que feliz me siento! Esta aquí, conmigo, y eso me hace sentir bien.

Lo mire asombrada y vi que me tendia unas ropas y unas mantas, le agradecí con la mirada e iba a decir algo, pero salio del lugar y no me dejo hablar. Me quite el camison y me puse el vestido, me quedaba bastante grande, pero aun asi, era mejor que lo que traía, me lo arregle lo mejor que pude y sali a buscar a Jackson, Estaba sentado en la entrada de la cueva, mirando a la Luna, con semblante melancolico e interrogante, se veia tan guapo... que solo le toque suavemente el hombro, y me sente a su lado... no sabia que hacer o que decir, decidí que era mejor el silencio.

Él me miro y sólo sonrio... con algo parecido a la ternura, asi estuvimos los dos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos unos minutos, que se me hicieron eternos, y entonces le dije:

**- Gracias... -** ¡Por Dios! Que no puedo decir algo mejor.

_**- ¿De que? -**__ ¡Cielos! las mujeres son tan extrañas... hace rato, casi me dijo delincuente y ahora me da las gracias. Sencillamente no las entiendo._

**- Hmm... Pues por todo, ya sabes, salvar a una desconocida de morir ahogada en el Lago, arriesgando tu propia vida, por el vestido, y por cuidarme, es algo que me ha dejado sin palabras... -** Dije con timidez, en verdad era díficil expresar lo que sentía en esos momentos.

_**- ¡Ah! Eso... no te preocupes no tienes que agradecerme nada, lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera. - **__¡Cielos! ¿Porqué dije eso? Sono pesimo, he hiriente. Pero es que no se que decirle._

**- De todas maneras gracias, nadie nunca ha hecho algo asi por mí -** Es cierto, siempre supe que es noble, lo hubiera hecho por quién fuera, que ilusa fuí, me deje llevar por mi estúpidez.

_**- Deberías dormir un rato más, para que descanses, en cuanto amanezca te llevare a tu casa. - **__Le dije, porque en verdad no queria tenerla cerca, me ponía nervioso, no era correcto estar solos. No era algo bien visto que una joven este a solas con un hombre sin estar casados. ¡Hay no! ¡Que estupido soy! Si su familia se entera estare en problemas. Pero es que no podía dejarla morir, y no sabía donde vivía. Tendría que esperar a que amaneciera. __**- Anda ve a dormir y trata de descansar - **__Le insistí, y me levante para ayudarla a que se levantara._

**- Gracias, eres muy gentil, no se como agradecerte lo que has hecho.-** Dije mientras tomaba su mano y miraba sus preciosos y grandes ojos color avellana, me estremecí ligeramente y el lo notó.

_**- ¿Estas bien? -**__ Si no la acerco al fuego se resfriara - Anda vamos acercate al fuego._

**- Si, claro -** Respondí con voz apenas audible, estaba tan nerviosa, es que el es tan lindo y tierno, sentia la garganta seca, y no podia actuar con coherencia.

Me sente junto al fuego y el se levanto para salir del lugar.

**- Jack, no te vayas... por favor, no me dejes sola... tengo miedo -** Le dije susurrando.

_**- ¿A que tienes miedo? Estas a salvo ahora, no te pasara nada, yo estare afuera, por sí necesitas algo - **__Tenía que resistir su dulce voz, si no escapaba de ahì, estaría perdido._

**- ¡Por favor! No quiero tener pesadillas... ¡No te vayas! -** ¡Cielos! Debo estar loca para pedirle que se quede, pero es que su presencia me llena de paz y seguridad, se que a su lado no tendre pesadillas. **- ¡Por favor! Te lo suplicó, no te vayas. -** Le suplique mirandolo a los ojos.

_**- Este... este... yo no se... que decir... - **__Esa mirada, ¡Por favor! Que no me de esas miradas. En sus hermosos ojos grises, veía miedo y desamparo. No puedo resistirla, esa mirada ¡Rayos! No puedo negarme. __**- Esta bien, tranquilizate, descansa y duerme un poco. - **__Dije sentandome a su lado, ella me miro agradecida, y se recosto junto a mi, cubriendose con una de las mantas. La observé con detenimiento, su rostro se veía tan tranquilo y en paz. Qué no pude evitar sonreír, se veía tan hermosa, parecia un angel, un bello y delicado angel._

**OoO**

Hasta aqui el capítulo, espero que les guste, y dejen reviews, la verdad les pido disculpas por atrasarme tanto pero espero ya inspirarme con mis demas fics, es que he andado un poco estancada, si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en decirme. Un beso...

Dameli Frost.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicos la verdad que no se me da mucho lo romántico asi que espero que les guste este capítulo, aquí cambie un poco la narración del capítulo ojala que les guste, y que no se les haga difícil, gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, me rio como boba cuando los leo y a veces me preguntan de que rayos me rio, porque en mi casa nadie sabe que me gusta escribir fics y menos que los publico, es secreto, y la verdad se preguntan que tanto hago pegada al cel.

Agradezco a mis grandes amigas, por acompañarme en cada una de mis locas ideas y leerme: **The Mystery Girl 245, Queen Khione, Pauli 2000, NUCICO, NadeshkoDarks, y Ami 142.** Bueno ahora si disfruten.

**Dam Frost**.

Los personajes son de William Joyce a mí solo me pertenecen los OCS.

Capítulo 4

Un Nuevo día.

_Se recostó junto a mí, fingiendo dormir, pero sumida en sus pensamientos por largo rato, a veces abría los ojos y me miraba, y se ruborizaba, avergonzada de que nuestras miradas se encontraran, y yo sonreía para mis adentros, supongo que para ella no es fácil estar con un chico a solas, pero al contrario de estos pensamientos, también siento que me tiene confianza, por eso me pidió que me quedara a su lado, ¡Ah mí! Un extraño para ella. Al fin, después de un rato se quedó dormida, lo pude ver, porque su respiración se hizo más suave, fue entonces que pude observarla a mi antojo, su linda cara, sus espesas pestañas, su suave y delicada piel, sus hermosas manos y sus bellas y juveniles formas, provocaron en mi un extraño sentimiento, algo que no se descifrar. Me acosté junto a ella, y entonces se movió, un poco, poso su brazo sobre mi pecho, con delicadeza y yo me puse tenso, me movi tratando de soltarme, pero ella afianzo más el abrazo, esto me hizo sentir un poco raro, otra vez esa extraña sensación invadía mi pecho, quisiera abrazarla, pero me da miedo asustarla, o que piense que intento propasarme con ella, ¡Oh rayos! Al carajo, la voy a abrazar, levante su cabeza para acomodarla en mis brazos, y entonces abrió los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que me desarman, por completo, y veo sorpresa en sus ojos, pero parece no molestarse, sonríe dulcemente y se acomoda mejor, y se vuelve a dormir tranquilamente, aun no entiendo qué clase de pesadillas, puede tener una chica así de linda, y sobre todo con una vida tan fácil como la suya, si supiera a la hora que me tengo que levantar… ¡Es cierto! Tal vez es mejor que yo también trate de dormir un poco, tengo que madrugar, para ir por leña y trabajar en el rancho del alcalde del pueblo._

No sé porque le pedí que se quedara a mi lado, ¿Que pensara de mí? Que soy una jovencita mimada, y caprichosa, sin una pizca de decencia, sé que no es correcto, si mi madre lo supiera, ya me habría mandado con el reverendo para que me confiese y me dé una dura penitencia, por esta conducta vergonzosa, pero es que su cercanía, me pone nerviosa, me provoca sensaciones que me causan desasosiego en el corazón, pero a la vez me hace sentir tranquila y protegida, a su lado no tengo miedo, si tan solo me viera como ve a Isabelle, con adoración, esa chica sí que es bonita, y yo solo soy la rara hija de uno de los hombres más importantes y ricos del pueblo, eso en lugar de ser un alivio viene a ser una gran carga para mí, todas las personas están al pendiente de mi vida y mis actos, y la odiosa de Isabelle me trata como si me hiciera un favor al dirigirme la palabra, ella y todos los de la "alta" sociedad, me humillan cuando no los ven y me tratan como si fuera un bicho raro y espantoso, pero Jack... él es tan diferente, solo él ha sido amable las pocas veces que nos hemos visto, y… me salvo la vida, se arriesgó por mi… ni mi madre lo ha hecho, cuando mi padre me reprende, y ahora estoy aquí, a su lado… ¡Oh por Dios! Sé que debo portarme de forma correcta, y… mejor me duermo, tratare de despertar antes que mamá, así no meteré en problemas a Jack, mi padre lo mataría, si nos viera ahora, juntos… y a mí me estaría metiendo al convento de por vida, por creer que he deshonrado su apellido.

Estoy casi dormida, pero siento que se acomoda a mi lado, su cálido cuerpo me hace sentir muy bien, inconscientemente me abrazo a su pecho y siento como se tensa, y trata de quitarme, pero no quiero abandonar esa sensación, tan agradable, así que aprieto su pecho con renuencia, y caigo en un profundo sueño, pero aun así logro sentir como me acomoda en sus brazos, abro los ojos y lo miro con sorpresa, pues eso me asusta un poco, porque siento cosas que jamás había sentido antes, pero desechando esto prefiero dormir en sus cálidos brazos, mañana será un nuevo día, y todo se verá desde otra perspectiva.

LOS DOS JOVENES, CANSADOS DE LAS EMOCIONES VIVIDAS SE QUEDARON DORMIDOS, PENSANDO CADA UNO EN LA VERGONZOSA SITUACION Y SABIENDO QUE SE ARRIESGABAN A QUE SUS RESPECTIVOS PADRES PIENSEN LO PEOR DE ELLOS, Y QUE TALVEZ LE CUESTE LA VIDA AL CHICO CASTAÑO.

***

_Me despertó la claridad de la luz solar, que se filtraba por la entrada de la cueva, creyendo que lo acontecido la noche anterior solo había sido un extraño sueño, pero la calidez de su cuerpo abrazada a mí, me convenció de que todo había sido real, que esa hermosa chiquilla si había estado a punto de suicidarse, o sabrá Dios que hacia ahí, a esa hora, tengo curiosidad, pero no sé si preguntar o no, tal vez se moleste, y piense que soy un entrometido. Sentí que se movía suavemente y fingí dormir, para no asustarla, tengo miedo de lo que pase a partir de ahora, ¡Por Dios! Su padre me va a matar y a ella también, pero antes me mata a mí, que dejar que le hagan daño a ella. Aunque creo que mejor espero a ver su reacción y la decisión que tomara, respecto a sus padres. Mi mamá ha de estar preocupada por mí, seguro que ya está despierta, vistiendo a Pippa para mandarle a la escuela, le diré que me levante más temprano para ir a buscar leña, no me gusta mentirle pero si se entera que no dormí en la casa y peor aún que estuve con esta chiquilla, me dará una paliza de Dios padre._

Desperté, adolorida por el duro suelo, pero con la agradable sensación de tibieza del cuerpo de Jack, ¡Cielos! ¡Dormimos abrazados! Mejor me levanto, y lo despierto para que me lleve a mi casa, ¡Hay no! Mi padre lo va a matar... Que le voy a decir. ¡Cielos! Algo se me tiene que ocurrir.

**- Jack... despierta... Tenemos que irnos... ya amaneció. -** Le dije mientras lo movía con suavidad del hombro.

_**- Hmm... ¿Qué ocurre? –**__ Respondí fingiendo somnolencia. ¿Qué no puedo decirle algo mejor?_

**- Buenos días... ¿Cómo amaneciste? Jack hay que irnos, ya es de día. -** Le dije susurrando con voz nerviosa.

_**- Buenos días... este... si claro. No te preocupes.- **__Ella me dijo buenos días... y yo que no pude decirle ni eso, pero es que se ve tan linda aun recién levantada, que me pone nervioso. Me levante rápidamente y le tendí la mano para que se levantara. Ella dudo un momento y después la tomo, pero al momento de levantarse, no midió la distancia y su rostro quedo a centímetros del mío, observe sus pequeños y rojos labios, temblando con miedo y él calor inundo mis mejillas, sentí vergüenza por los malos pensamientos qué vinieron a mí mente, sentí deseos de besarla ahí mismo, la solté cómo sí me hubiera quemado y ella perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas, de la sorpresa yo no pude reaccionar, y caí encima de ella, volví a ver sus labios y de nuevo esos pensamientos acudieron a mi mente, ella estaba completamente ruborizada, mirándome sorprendida y sin saber qué hacer. Me levante y la ayude a levantarse, revise que la fogata estuviera apagada, recogí las mantas y Salí sin decir palabra, esperándola afuera, dándole espacio para que peinara su hermosa cabellera multicolor._

Al verlo extender su mano hacia mí, dude un poco en tomarla, pero al fin la acepte, ojala y no lo hubiera hecho, porque al levantarme quede a centímetros de su cara, y al ver sus labios, un raro cosquilleo hizo temblar los míos, no supe descifrar la mirada de sus lindos ojos castaños, pero sentí un estremecimiento recorrer mi espina dorsal y lo solté, al igual que él, perdí el equilibrio y caí de espaldas, y el cayó encima mío, sentí como se levantó rápidamente como si mi cercanía le quemara, ¿Acaso soy tan repulsiva? Digo sé que no soy una belleza, pero de eso a soltarme, como si mi tacto le produjera asco, hay un abismo. Aun así me ayudo a levantar con caballerosidad, y después Lo vi salir sin decir palabra. Me arregle un poco mis cabellos en una trenza, recogí mi camisón y Salí, también, me detuve junto a él, y espere a que echara a andar.

– _**Vámonos, hay que hablar con tus padres, no sé qué podrán decir, no fue correcto que te trajera aquí, debí llevarte a tu casa tan pronto te saque del agua, solo que no te había reconocido, le diré a tu padre lo que paso y si desea una satisfacción porque piensa que te he deshonrado, se la daré, no soy un chico que se echa atrás en las responsabilidades.-**__ Le dije tratando de tranquilizarla, no quería que su padre le fuera hacer algo, si tenía que desquitar su ira que fuera conmigo._

**- No te preocupes Jack, ya he pensado en eso, no soy una cabeza hueca, y jamás permitiría que mi padre te hiciera algo, cuando arriesgaste tu vida por mí, le diré que Salí muy temprano a caminar y caí al lago y tu heroicamente me salvaste de morir ahogada, así no te hará nada, le puedes decir lo mismo a tu madre, para que no te reprenda a ti también. –** Le dije mientras caminábamos, tratando de que se tranquilizara, ¡Cielos! Nunca imagine que ese jovencito que se la pasa divirtiendo a los niños del pueblo con sus travesuras y juegos, fuera así de responsable y serio, pero no puedo dejar que mi padre le haga nada, además eso que diremos es la verdad salvo que eso ocurrió en la noche y no en el día.

_**- No me gusta decir mentiras –**__ Le dije, con seriedad, aunque eso me salvaría de muchos problemas._

**- Jack es lo mejor para los dos ¿No crees? Así ninguno tendrá problemas, además es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, después de lo amable que has sido conmigo, y a mí tampoco me gusta mentir, pero creo que no hay otro remedio. -** ¿Por qué tiene que hacer todo tan difícil? Los chicos son tan difíciles de entender.

_**- Esta bien, se hará como deseas, aunque no estoy de acuerdo en decir mentiras.-**__ Le dije con terquedad, aun sabiendo que era lo mismo que yo pensaba decir a mí madre._

**- No es mentira, sabes muy bien que eso, si ocurrió realmente, ¿Oh me equivoco? Solo vamos a omitir la hora y el hecho de que pasamos la noche juntos en la cueva, y además no hicimos nada indebido, te portaste como un verdadero caballero, así que no se hable más del asunto. –** Dije con una extraña seguridad en mi voz.

_**- ¡Vaya en el fondo si eres una niña mimada y mandona acostumbrada a que todo se haga a su antojo! –**__ Dije con una sonrisa burlona, no sé porque me molesto tanto lo que dijo, si tiene razón en todo, acaso el ofenderla hará que ella me dé la razón, tal vez porque si me hubiera gustado que su padre me obligara a casarme con ella, no sé, esta niña me confunde y no puedo pensar coherentemente cuando la tengo cerca._

_**- ¡Cielos! Y pensar que yo también creí que el hazmerreír de los niños del pueblo tenía su lado de madurez, que estúpida fui.-**_ Dije con enfado ofendiéndolo también en venganza por lo que me dijo, es un zopenco al que quisiera dejar de deber favores, es odioso.

_La mire con rabia, y guarde silencio, ¿El hazmerreír del pueblo? ¿Eso es lo que piensa de mí? Yo también fui un iluso al pensar que tal vez ella me veía como a un igual. Pero veo que no, que las clases sociales si existen. Aunque… ella nunca me ha menospreciado antes… creo que solo respondió a mi tono agresivo, si eso es… __**- Oye… este… discúlpame ¿sí? No debí decir que eres una niña mimada, mi actitud es vergonzosa.- **__Dije con voz insegura, que difícil es pedir disculpas. Note la sorpresa que le causaron mis palabras, después sonrió._

**- No tienes que disculparte, yo también te ofendí, y no debí hacerlo, créeme nunca te he visto como eso tan horrible que dije, solo que si me molesto que me dijeras niña mimada, si supieras quien soy realmente… pero no te preocupes haremos de cuenta que esto no paso… ¿Te parece? Y respecto a lo otro, es lo mejor también ¿No crees? Asi no tendremos problemas.–** Le dije sonriendo, tal vez eso ayude a aliviar la tensión.

_**- Si, me parece bien… pero me gustaria saber... ¿Quién eres realmente? –**__ Pregunte con curiosidad, me moría por saber._

**- Yo este… la verdad es que… -** Iba a responder cuando oí una potente e iracunda voz a mis espaldas.

**- ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estuviste? ¿Y con quien pasaste la noche? ¿Acaso con este mozalbete, aprovechado? ¡Responde, niña estúpida! ¿Has deshonrado mi apellido? -** Grito iracundo mi padre.

**- ¡Hay! ¡Papá! No me lastimes por favor. – **Grite con dolor a mi padre que me sujetaba del brazo con fuerza, haciéndome gritar de dolor, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que ya íbamos llegando a casa? Jack tiene la capacidad de hacerme olvidarme de mi realidad. Pero mi padre me vuelve a ella con facilidad.

_**- ¡Suéltela! No se atreva a lastimarla. ¡No tiene derecho! -**__ Le grite con rabia a ese hombre que se atrevía a lastimar a una niña tan frágil e indefensa, sin importarme la furiosa mirada que me dio._

***

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, mañana si Dios quiere actualizo el niño y la Luna y después Silver Moon, y ya de ahí Cambio de papeles y Enredos de Cupido respectivamente. Espero que no les moleste…. Y que me dejen reviews buenos o malos, así como ideas que quieran que incorpore en mis fics, a este ya le quite un poco el aire melancólico y triste, para entrar más en lo romántico, es que es conforme vaya evolucionando mis ideas, bueno me despido los quiero bye. No se olviden dejar reviews,

**Dam Frost.**

Ahora si ya me voy.


End file.
